The Second Time Around
by averygirl
Summary: Hope gets a second chance with Thomas. Can they make things work between them? Read on and find out. (Set in late 2012)
1. Alone, Bottom, Cry

_**I realize that this is probably not the most popular pairing around but I am really like HoT personally. It was the best pairing for Hope by far IMO!**_

**A – Alone**

She had never felt more alone than she did right now, sitting in her office by herself, trying to work when it was impossible with the sounds of merrymaking going on just outside her door. She swiped at a stray tear bitterly. How could Liam … How could he? They had broken things off a mere week ago and already he was engaged to Steffy - _again. _They were going to become man and wife for a second time according to the ever-active Forrester Creations grapevine. The worst part was that most everyone who had said they were happy for Hope when she was about to become Mrs. Liam Spencer was now overjoyed that Steffy would be. _Hypocrites. Liars._ That's the kind of people the world was full of. She wanted to hide away from it all. Maybe she would just get high again …

_No, no!_ She knew she couldn't go to that place. She told herself in no uncertain terms that she was going to be strong this time, even if it killed her.

Still, another tear zipped down her cheek. She quickly dashed it away just as the door opened. She had a dismissive, hostile sentence on her tongue but when she saw him standing there, looking at her with so much concern on his handsome face, she couldn't say it. She couldn't even speak.

Thomas immediately moved over to her, knelt in front of her chair and took her in his arms. At the moment, she didn't feel quite so alone anymore.

* * *

**B – Bottom**

She had thought she had hit rock bottom before but apparently she was wrong because this was a new low, even for her. At this moment she felt more like _Hopeless_ than Hope.

Steffy was standing in front of her, happily asking her to be a bridesmaid in her wedding to Liam. _Was she kidding – was she freaking kidding?!_ Hope wondered. She willed herself not to slap Steffy and instead try to calmly communicate her feelings. Still, her voice was a bit high as she responded. "How can you ask me that, Steffy? Liam and I were engaged just two weeks ago! How can you ask me to stand up for you and act happy about your marriage when I'm not?"

Steffy sighed. "Like you didn't ask me to do the very same thing. Like I didn't give into the divorce so you and Liam could have your 'happily ever after'. How much do you think that hurt me? Seriously?"

"So I guess this is payback huh? But there's a difference between our motives, Steffy. I wanted us to be sisters back then; I wanted us to connect like we used to when we were kids… All you want to do is hurt me."

"I doubt your intentions were that pure and saintly, Hope," Steffy retorted. "I am at least offering you an olive branch here."

"No you're throwing your little conquest up in my face. It's different."

"Is it, Hope, is it really?" Steffy said and turned and walked out of Hope's office.

Two minutes later, Thomas was in her office asking her why she looked like someone had kicked her puppy. She sighed and tears filmed her eyes. "I am a hypocrite. I am a really bad person."

"What?" Thomas asked, eyes wide. "You couldn't be more wrong about this."

"Really, Thomas, because from where I'm sitting, I feel like such a- a… louse."

"Can I tell you what I see when I look at you?" He asked in a reverent voice. Hope nodded slowly.

"I see a beautiful, caring, strong woman who has been through so much. She has gotten knocked down a few times, sure, but nothing and no one can keep her down forever. I see someone who has the most loving heart. So whatever's got you thinking you're not worthwhile... Well, forget it. Forget them."

Hope slowly reached out and grasped Thomas's bigger hand in her tinier one. "How did I get so lucky to have a true friend like you?"

"On the contrary, Hope, how did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" he asked and then gave her an impromptu hug that warmed her from her scalp all the way down to her toes.

* * *

**C – Cry**

"Hey, Hope," Thomas greeted her as he walked into her office several weeks later.

Hope looked down for a moment and tried to discreetly wipe away her tears. She was so tired of crying. It was pathetic and pointless. Liam had made his choice – he had chosen Steffy. He was telling anyone who would listen that she was his soulmate now. Tomorrow was Steffy and Liam's wedding day. Hope felt sick at the thought but most of all, just incredibly heartbroken.

"Hope, are you okay?" Thomas asked, moving over to her. "Who am I kidding? I can see you're not and I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks, Thomas," Hope sniffled. "If I just focus on my work, I'll get through this. I truly will. It's just every time I think I'm over it, over him –"

"You realize you're not," Thomas guessed. She could see by looking into his beautiful eyes that he could relate. He had loved and lost someone too. _Dayzee. Yes, Dayzee._ It couldn't be Hope herself; she had burned that bridge to the ground when he proposed and she turned him down, running after Liam yet again.

"You know the feeling," Hope said quietly.

"Yeah, I do. And it sucks."

Hope nodded. She chuckled bitterly. "It sure does."

Thomas reached out and tugged a fistful of Kleenex from the box on her desk. He slowly held out his hand and she found herself holding her breath as he lightly dabbed away her tears.

"You must think I'm so pathetic – crying over a guy who clearly wants someone else."

"I don't. I'm just sorry you're so sad. I hate seeing you like this, seeing how Liam is hurting you. All he does is break people down. I'm worried for you and Steffy too."

"Liam loves Steffy though; I think he always has, even when he was with me."

"Liam doesn't know what real love is, Hope; at least not in my opinion. If he did, he wouldn't have ping-ponged between you and my sister for so long. He would have realized you were both treasures and not played games with both of your hearts. He doesn't deserve either of you."

"Maybe he doesn't but Steffy is getting the man we both love. I do want her to be happy, I do, I just wish…"

"It wasn't Liam she was getting to be happy with," Thomas said knowingly. Hope just nodded.

"Well, Hope, I am not sure that her happiness will last forever. Liam is going to disappoint Steffy one day, probably soon, and break her heart the way he has yours. Believe me; I take no joy in saying this."

"I know. And I know that I'll be okay," Hope said. "I just think I need to focus on work and nothing else right now - certainly not romance."

"All work and no play…"

"I know, I know." Hope smiled a bit. She reached out and touched Thomas on his left shoulder. "I'll be okay though. After tomorrow, after I know there's no going back in my head as well as my heart, I'll be okay. And burying myself in work is one way to not have to think about this."

"Just so you know … I am going to the wedding, Hope."

"I figured as much. And you should – Steffy's your little sister and you love her. I can't go myself; she asked me to as you know but I just can't."

"She understands, I think."

"You know what the saddest part of all of this is?" Hope asked.

"What?"

"Steffy and I were once closer than sisters and now… Now because of a guy… We'll never be sisters again, let alone friends."

"Time heals all wounds…"

"Does it, Thomas, does it?" Hope murmured. "We've been so horrible to each other … I don't think either of us can forget."

"Maybe you can forgive each other then. Not now, but some day."

"If it were any other guy but Liam I'd so be there to stand up for her at her wedding but because it is Liam… well, I hope she gets her happy ending if I can't have mine."

"I have to believe you will someday, Hope. I have to believe that," Thomas said and pulled her into a soft hug. "You're a great woman. Beautiful and kind. You don't deserve this kind of pain. I know you'll someday find someone who cherishes you the way you should be cherished."

Hope rested her head on Thomas's shoulder. "I don't deserve you, Thomas. You're such an amazing friend."

"Yeah…" Thomas murmured. He then pulled back and looked at her. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs. Talk to you soon, Hope. Take care."

"I will. Thanks," Hope said and watched him walk out of her office.


	2. Dress, Empathy

_**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far. I hope you like this part too.**_

**D - Dress**

_D-Day had arrived._ Or at least, that's how Hope thought of this day. Steffy and Liam were getting married that very afternoon.

The office was eerily quiet as Hope moved around it like a ghost. Her mother had been in earlier to check up on her, as had Thomas. They had offered her hugs and encouragement and then Brooke went off to parts unknown while Thomas went to take care of some last minute best-man duties.

Hope now stood at the Xerox machine making copies of reports she didn't really need, trying to will back the tears that threatened. She would not cry. She would not. She had done way too much of that lately to last a lifetime.

She dabbed at her eyes. They were still dry. Good.

She finished the copies and headed back to her office. She felt now was a good time as any to start working on her new designs for the coming spring. She didn't feel particularly excited about it or inspired but she was damn well going to try to make things work, and that meant moving on with her life, step by plodding step.

She had just reached her office when she saw a swish of white fabric and somebody enter the room first. She felt her stomach tie up in knots. She willed herself to move forward though.

She walked into the office and bit her lip as she saw Steffy standing there. She was dressed in a short, fashionable wedding dress with a long train and matching veil.

"Come to gloat?" Hope asked in a harsh voice.

Steffy turned to look at her and Hope was startled by the look in her eyes. She looked … Well, almost contrite. "No, Hope, I did not," Steffy said. "I actually came here to make peace with you. Or _try_ to make peace anyway."

"That's rich. You have spent the better part of three years making my life a living hell."

"I'm not perfect," Steffy said. "I never claimed to be. But, Hope-"

"Dammit, Steffy, what do you want from me?" Hope demanded. "You have my fiancé; the family is supporting you in marrying Liam… You're practically living my life-"

Steffy held up a hand to stop her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, okay? That wasn't my intention."

"Bull."

"Okay, maybe it was. Once upon a time. Hell, two weeks ago but things have changed."

"Oh how so?"

"I'm pregnant."

Hope's jaw unhinged in surprise. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me, Hope. I'm in 'the family way'."

"Ohmigod. It all makes sense now. Why Liam just upped and dumped me."

"You know, Hope, normally I would tell you to screw off for that but I'm trying to be a better person."

"So is it true? At least tell me, does Liam know?"

"Yes he knows." Steffy looked down at the tops of her high heels.

"Is that why-"

Steffy looked up at Hope. "I don't know. Maybe. But he's happy with me too, at the same time."

"Oh and he wasn't happy with me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, it was implied."

"Shit, Hope, I came here to make peace. What part of that aren't you getting? There is something more important going on than you and me hating on each other. Something that's bigger than that and our feelings for Liam."

"The baby…"

"Yes. I can't get married and start a family knowing you hate me. That you might hate my kid."

"I could never hate a baby."

"But you can hate me."

Hope threw up her arms, forgetting for a moment she had copies in them. The papers went flying every which way. She screamed in frustration and started to gather them. Steffy leaned over to help. "No, don't!" Hope spat. "I don't want your help. I don't. And besides –" her voice softened – "you might get ink on your pretty dress."

Steffy kept helping though until there was a sheaf of papers on the edge of Hope's desk. Hope looked at Steffy. She had never seen her former stepsister look anything but confidant and poised. Right now, she looked … fragile.

Hope sighed. "It really is a pretty dress. You designed it, right?"

Steffy nodded. "Yes. Hope-"

"Steffy –"

"You go first."

"No, you," Hope said.

Steffy nodded. "Okay. You know, you don't have to forgive me right now. Just maybe in the future… I just don't want to fight anymore. I woke up this morning realizing I was going to be in another wedding that you wouldn't be a part of and for whatever reason, it made me feel so …blah."

Hope sighed. "I don't want to hate each other anymore either. No man can really be worth that, right?" Steffy nodded. "But I can't go to your wedding. I'm not ready for something like that. I might never be."

Steffy nodded. "Well I tried." She turned and started towards the door.

Hope called after her. "Break a leg today."

"Do you mean that literally?" Steffy asked with a chuckle.

Hope chuckled too. "No, not this time."

Steffy turned back to look at her. "Thanks."

Hope nodded and watched her go out the door. It shut behind her. Hope moved over to her desk and slumped into her chair. She was still a bit wigged out over everything but she didn't want to cry anymore. That was a blessing that she hadn't expected.

Could she and Steffy really bury the hatchet and not in each other's backs this time?

Hope actually prayed that they could.

* * *

**E – Empathy**

Darkness blanketed the office of Forrester Creations as Thomas stepped inside later that night. It was going on ten p.m. but Thomas was sure she was still here, trying to work her way through her problems.

Sure enough as he navigated the darkness, he finally saw a light at the end of the hall. _A light in the darkness,_ he mused.

He walked towards the brightness. It seemed to beckon to him, to draw him like a moth to a flame.

He found her in her office. She was bent low over her desk, furiously scribbling on a thick drawing pad. "Burning the midnight oil?" He asked.

Hope jumped in her seat. "Thomas!" she said. "I didn't hear you come in. I thought I was all alone."

"You're never truly alone," Thomas said sagely. "Not with so many people who care about you."

Hope sat back in her chair. "You mean feel sorry for me?"

"No. They have empathy for the spot Liam put you in."

Hope sighed, clutching her chest. "I'm going to move on, Thomas. You'll see. One day it's not going to hurt this much."

"I believe that," Thomas said. He moved into the office. So he'd never actually stopped aching for her - the girl he loved and wanted above all others. It didn't mean that Hope had to pine after Liam forever. Certainly she would realize there were other fish in the great big sea. Thomas was selfish though – he couldn't help but wish that Hope would look at him the way he craved for her to.

Hope nodded. "I need your opinion."

"Okay…"

"How does this design look? I mean, be honest. I am not feeling terribly inspired at the moment."

"You're probably tired," Thomas said. "But of course I'll look at it." He held out his hand. Hope's fingers lightly grazed his as she passed him the sketch pad. His fingers tingled but he feigned being unaffected by her simple touch.

Thomas studied the black and white sketch with a critical, designer's eye. He finally nodded. "It looks good."

"Just good, huh?"

"Great."

"Thomas, don't lie to me. _Please._ You don't need to humor me. I'm not that fragile."

"Okay. It's good but definitely not your best work."

Hope nodded. "I had a feeling."

"You need some time away from the office, Hope. Some time to just cut loose and have fun."

"Maybe I stopped knowing how to have fun."

"Fine, I'll show you then."

Hope smiled a little. "Oh?"

"Yes. I'm taking you out on the town," Thomas declared.

"Now? Right now? It's almost –" she looked at the wall clock – "ten p.m."

"I know but we live in the city that never sleeps."

"That's New York…"

Thomas smirked now. "Same difference. Now are you game for a little fun and R&R?"

Hope looked at her sketch pad as he set it on the desk. She nodded. "Yeah, I think I am. Lead the way."

Thomas grinned from ear to ear as he pivoted on his heel and headed for the door. She was right behind him and then as they walked down the dark hall, she was right beside him. It felt natural. It felt damn good actually, to have her at his side, where he had always wanted her to be...


End file.
